


wonderful life

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College, Fluff, High School, Italy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Steve Rogers is sweetie, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony crinkles his eyes under his sunglasses. He’s got somewhat of a hangover but hearing Steve trying to speak Italian and fucking the whole thing up is just damn cute. That’s the problem with Steve. Everything he does it cute. “Know what that means?” Tony prompts.Or, Tony and Steve go on a trip to Italy together





	wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just need to say that I google translated everything in Italian so it might not be accurate so I’m very sorry but I whipped this up instead of sleeping so voila! Hope you enjoy! Also this is all because of the whole Italian Tony headcanon I saw on Tumblr so thx to whoever came up with it! (I can’t find the original creator ;_; )
> 
>  
> 
> Ps, this ain’t beta read so there’s bound to be mistakes so sorry I’m advance!!

“Torta di albicocche e un croissant al cioccolato per il mio amico.” Tony warmly smiles at the waiter as he finishes up ordering for Steve and himself. “Grazie.”

The waiter smiles back before disappearing into the small cafe. Steve and Tony have decided to take a pause from touring the city and stop to have a little snack before getting back on the road. They settle themselves on one of the nice little tables outside and admire the view of Naples from their spot.

Italy is beautiful, Steve thinks, the people, the scene, the atmosphere, everything about this place is just amazing. It’s been 4 days, 4 days he’s spent in Tony’s company in a totally foreign but equally beautiful country andout of these 4 days, Steve’s grown completely closer to Tony. Closer than anticipated to say the least.

The blond holds up a travel brochure, painfully squinting at the writing. “Ammirate le viste lungo la costa mentre navigate verso l'isola con la moto d'acqua.” Steve says, completely jabbering up the pronunciation of each word.

Tony crinkles his eyes under his sunglasses. He’s got somewhat of a hangover but hearing Steve trying to speak Italian and fucking the whole thing up is just damn cute. That’s the problem with Steve. Everything he does it cute. “Know what that means?” Tony prompts.

“Not a clue.” The blond nervously laughs, ears, neck and cheeks carefully turning pink.

Tony gingerly takes the brochure from Steve and runs a set of tired eyes over it. “Admire the views along the coast as you cruise to the island by jet ski. Sounds fun, what do you think?”

“Oh yeah, we should do that before we go. I’d like that.” Steve grins and his face downcast to hide an innocent smile. “Or, I mean-mi piacerebbe farlo, Tony.”

“Look at you!” Tony praises, rubbing his best up shoes against Steve’s hairy legs under the table. “Learning so fast! And people say I can’t teach.”

The blond freezes at the touch and thanks the forces above when the waiterfinally comes out with their food. “Torta di albicocche per te e un croissant al cioccolato per te, divertiti.”

“Grazie.” Both boys chorus before digging in.

The air is fresh and warm as summer air should be and Steve is content knowing that he’s got a whole month left to spend alone with Tony. Oh yeah that’s right, in Italy.

 

“Guarda le nuvole, Steve.” Tony remarks.

Said person looks up from the book he’s reading and steals a glance from Tony. “What?”

“I said,” the brunette repeats, louder this time. “guarda le nuvole.”

It’s hot out and while the pair usually spend their time these days cooped up inside their hotel room, they convince each other to go out to the beach for the day and see the sun for once. Tony is spread out on his beach towel right next to Steve’s, skin almost touching. A huge parasol is propped up between them, shielding them from the scorching hot rays of sunlight.

The blond hums as his face shifts into thinking mode. “Uh...the sky?”

“Close. I was talking about the clouds. Look at them, they’re so beautiful aren’t they?” Tony points out, sitting up to get a better look.

Fluffy and white, the clouds are white and fluffy. And the deep blue sky is full of them too.

“Cumulus. That’s what they’re called.” Steve puts his book down, not forgetting to mark his page down by folding the corner of the paper. “They look like cotton balls, soft, tender and fluffy. Kinda like you.” He jokes.

Tony scoffs, jabbing a finger at Steve’s bare chest.

“I’m not kidding! We both know that you’re a soft person Tony. There’s no point in keeping up your tough guy schtick anymore-“

Before Steve can even finish his sentence he feels Tony’s calloused hand over his mouth and his face, gosh, Tony’s face is just inches away from Steve’s. Their noses are practically touching. “Well enjoy spending another 3 weeks with Mr Affectionate, you know me. Since I’m so soft and fluffy as you say.”

Steve can die right on the spot. Right in that beach, right now in Tony’s firm arms. These next few weeks are going to be bette than he imagines.

 

Tony wakes up to find the bed next to him empty and abandoned. He just needs to go to the bathroom so he doesn’t think much of it really partially because his mind is focused on emptying his bladder right now and also because it’s 3 am and no one really thinks straight at this hour of the day.

But as he’s getting back to his bed, he notices one thing. The balcony door is open and it’s letting in the chilliest of airs at the moment. Funny because it’s supposed to be the summertime. When he leans forward to close it, Tony notices a familiar figure leaning on the rails, and smoke? Is that smoke coming from...”Steve?”

The latter turns around abruptly, exposing the lit cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. He doesn’t think anything of Tony catching him, instead the first thing that pops out of his mouth is rather surprising. “Is that...is that my shirt Tony?”

The brunette looks down at what he’s wearing and realizes that the shirt that’s he’s wearing is apparently not his. Although, he should have noticed because he’s in fact swimming in the shirt. “Oh sorry, I just kinda grabbed what I saw first. I can take it off if you want.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Everything in there is disordinato anyway.” Steve laughs it off, even throwing some messily pronounced Italian in there.

And hell, it makes Tony feel so much more comfortable with the whole situation. So comfortable the brunette settles next to Steve, copying him by also leaning against the railing. “You smoke often? I’ve never seen you, you know.”

“Not really, only when I kinda need to...clear my head a bit or mull over my thoughts.” Steve confessed, pulling the blunt away from his lips.

Tony’s eyebrows come together. “I thought you drew when you had to clear you mind.”

“Yeah, but that’s when I’m feeling artsy. If you can’t tell already, I’m not feeling particularly artsy right now.” The blond shrugs nonchalantly.

Tony’s whiskey eyes darken. “What are you thinking about?”

“How your father ever agreed to let two teenage boys go on a trip to Italy together.” Steve’s only joking but he sees that the other boy doesn’t pick up on it when Tony frowns. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Just a joke.”

“Just a joke.” Tony repeats. He crosses his arms, chilly air reducing him to a shaking mess.

Unexpectedly Steve takes his sweatshirt off and pulls it over Tony’s head. “Thank you.” Billionaire’s son says.

“I’m not thinking about anything in particular. I just needed this. S’been a while.” Steve drops the cigarette to the balcony floor and stomps it with his slipper. He knows what tony is thinking so he adds, “I’m fine. We’re fine. Now come one, let’s go to bed. We’ve got busy day of doing nothing ahead of us.”

 

They take the train from Naples to Romeand it’s during this ride that Tony realizes he’s only got 2 more weeks left to spend with Steve. 2 more weeks before they both have to separate, Tony, to whatever his father wants him to do for a living now and Steve, back to his fancy and prestigious university, MIT or whatever. And then the army. Why is Steve joining the army? The guy’s obviously already quite ripped and at the age of 19 too. Tony just wants Steve to drop of university, give up his application for the army and get a job at Stark Industries so they can stay together forever. But that’s very, very selfish of him.

What happens next is an impulse decision really and knowing Tony, he can’t control his impulses and urges.

As they make their way out of the Vatican museums, Tony blurts out, “Steve will you go on a date with me?”

Almost like an instinct, Steve says, “cosa hai detto?” But this time, the pronunciation isn’t that mixed up.

Tony swallows hard. “I said, will you go on a date with me? Like dinner or lunch, it doesn’t even have to be out you know, we could just stay in the hotel room back in Naples and watch whatever’s on Tv while we eat whatever food room service has it offer or we could even-“

Steve softly smiles. “Tony. Star zitto.”

 

Tony wakes up to warm and tight arms loosely wrapped around him. The smell of laundry detergent and old books invades his nostrils. I can only mean one thing.

Tony turns around to see a half awake, half asleep Steve smiling and peppering kisses onto the small of Tony’s back. And it feels wonderful. It feel wonderful to wake up to someone so lovable and wonderful and handsome and charming, gosh, the list can go on forever. And for once, Tony remembers everything that smoothly took place the night before. He remembers asking Steve out last week and he remembers finally going on a date with him last night. He remembers coming back up to the hotel room and crashing on Steve’s bed first thing and-

“Buongiorno bellezza.” The blond croaks, voice still raspy from last disuse.

The brunette sweetly smiles, turning to his other side to face Steve. “Where did you learn that?”

“I’ve been watching a lot of Italian Tv.” Steve admits fondly and Tony just wants to repeat last night’s events all over again.

“You’re the beautiful one here, Steven.”

“That’s where I might have to disagree with you Antonio.” Steve’s voice grows deeper and his eyes downcast and look at Tony in such a seductive way.

Tony can feel his crotch getting warmer and tinglier. “I’ve pitched a tent because of you, thanks a lot.” Billionaire’s son blushes and buries his face in the older boy’s chest. ”Congratulations Mr. Rogers, you’ve single handily managed to make the one and only Tony Stark hard beyond belief.”

Steve reaches down, gingerly sliding a hand under the comforter and between Tony’s legs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, oh loved one of mine. No idea.”

“ _Idiota_.”

“Ouch.”

Steve lifts the blanket a little and peeks under to get a good look a Tony’s crotch. “Yup, my theory was correct.”

The brunette giggles. “Theory?”

“Yes, I’m going to need to get down there for further inspection.” Steve crawls under the comforter and Tony just rolls his eyes.

“You’re so stup- _Oh_!”

 

They spend their last few days in Italy together cooped up in their hotel room making love to each other or just holding one another. And it’s bitter sweet in such a sad way.

When they fly back to New York, they spend an hour saying goodbye to each other and exchanging phone numbers because hell, neither of them know if they’re ever going to see each other again.

“Tony ti amo così tanto che intendi il mondo per me. There I said it. But I admit to looking that up on the internet.” Steve laughs into the kiss he and Tony have been sharing for approximately half an hour.

Tony waves off as Steve’s cab grows further and further away from Stark Industries. He tries his hardest not to cry, it’s not easy but he manages to pull through.

There isn’t a day when he doesn’t think about Steve it call him on the phone. Hours and hours spent dirty talking over the line and telling each other about their days and how life is treating them.

Tony wonders if he’ll ever see Steve again. What he deems to be a stupid crush turns out to be one of the greatest things to ever happen to him in his entire life. And to think of it as gone. With the blink of an eye. That’s truly loss. And loss? Well, loss can hurt.

 

Steve is busy working on a sketch when he hears his phone ring. He picks its up, smiling when he hears that familiar voice.

“Steve, amore mio, guess who signed up for fall semester at MIT?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 🦋COMMENTS & KUDOS PLEASE🦋


End file.
